The One who Smiled
by Rigar
Summary: Seirin was quickly rising in power and the games they played were going smoothly thanks to their new team and hard work. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga did make a spectacular team... Teppei wished they were more than friends though... [Kiyoshi/Hyuuga] Two-shot smut.
1. The One who Smiled

Pairing: Kiyoshi Teppei/Hyuuga Junpei

_Hey guys!, just taking a little break from the chapters and made a One-shot, hope you like! :) Leave some feedback and let me know!_

**The One who Smiled**

The basket was on the air, sneakers screeching on the floor and half the team up in the air. Everyone on the enemy team was left breathless before the giant's vice grip. His feet smashed the ground, his gaze sharpened and passed the ball to his partner with the glasses. The ball was in the air once again, a beautiful three-pointer, it went in smoothly.

"Buzzer"

The crowd stood up and cheered for Seirin, applauses filled the team's faces with joy and happiness while the enemy team was suffocated with their defeat.

"_Game set! Bow_!" The referee made the call and the teams bowed to each other in respect, still wearing the same faces from before.

Kiyoshi and Hyuuga had made the last play of a well-played game. Everyone gathered around in a circle and cheered on. They were celebrating and were heading towards Riko, who had a killer expression on her face.

"_Hehehe… so you guys think you're the best now? WELL!?_" she had her –_I'm going to slap you face_- on and everyone was scared since they were making a fuzz about winning.

Everyone immediately responded with a loud "_Sumimasen coach_!" She smiled again and left them with these words:

"_Practice starts at 7:00 am sharp, be there or… -her gaze changes completely- you'll simply die when I see you_!" She went to the gym's exit and slammed the door.

Hyuuga's face had a dark aura emanating from it, his eyes were blank from Riko's words. Suddenly, a strong slap in his back takes him back to Earth.

"_Good work out there, Hyuuga-kun_!" It was Teppei's big hands that resonated with the man's back, almost making him puke his organs out.

"_God! Teppei! Are you trying to kill me!?"_ His words came out splashing anger in every direction.

"_Hahaha, I'm sorry Hyuugai, I didn't think I used that much strength_" He puts his hand on the back of his head and leans a bit downward while laughing. He already had put on his white shirt, his muscles drew themselves into the tight white piece of clothing he had and to top it all, that sweet smile was displayed into his manly face. His smile resembled that of a small boy having fun with his friends. That was the smile Hyuuga loved…

His feelings for Teppei were on a constant battle between love and hate, but… did he really hate Teppei? It seemed like it but whenever Teppei found himself in a jam, Hyuuga would come to his rescue and then would say: "_It's my duty as Captain_" so Teppei wouldn't feel he did it out of affection.

"_Tchh… never mind Kiyoshi, everyone's waiting, let's go fool_" The boy turned around with an arrogant face and headed towards the exit.

"_Hai! Captain_" Teppei smiled and walked beside his smaller friend.

As for Teppei's feelings, he was madly in love with Hyuuga but couldn't bring himself to being clear with Hyuuga… you know… Junpei being so mean and all… The iron heart didn't want to ruin his friendship with the man he secretly loved just because he wanted to be closer to him. Just being with Hyuuga every day at school made the big guy smile for endless hours… or so he thought…

* * *

School ended and they took their usual route home. It was always silent whenever they walked together to their houses, they cherished their company in complete silence. They enjoyed the breeze and the dimming sunlight rays of the beautiful sunset that was drawn over the mountains Hyuuga's glasses were reflecting the sunset rays and the wind kindly rose his loose school blazer, making it shake a bit. Teppei was stuck gazing at Hyuuga's figure right beside him, thinking how lucky he was to be able to walk with his dear Hyuuga. After a while of staring at Junpei, he realized that what he was doing was all he could do… He couldn't kiss him, or share his life in any other way than the way he was doing it now. Teppei's face saddened and he directed his stare at the floor. They were reaching the end of the forked road where they split and head for each other's houses. Hyuuga reached the end of the sidewalk and looked to his side, Teppei seemed lost in thought, he kept walking without stopping at the sidewalk and a nearby car approached the street at a higher speed than it should have. The car horns sounded and a tire screech was heard.

"_HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT KIYOSHI_!?" Hyuuga dashed to the tall man and and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back to the sidewalk, both men falling to the ground, landing on their butts. The car quickly went away after that.

His face was blank, saddened by his thoughts, the giant looked at Hyuuga and quickly stood up.

"_What's the matter with you Kiyoshi_?!"

"_If I hadn't pulled you ov_-"The man was quickly interrupted by his tall friend.

"_I love you… Hyuuga_" He brought this out of nowhere, Junpei's brows had softened out and he gave off a confused look.

"_I'm sorry, It's been like this for too long, I just had to say it_" The giant lowered his gaze again and didn't even dare look at Hyuuga's face, his face showed fear. He couldn't handle a world in which he wasn't a part of Hyuuga's life but the man grabbed his heart and confessed his feelings for Junpei. A shadow was cast upon the glasses boy as he punched Teppei's head. Kiyoshi let out a pained moan.

"_Owww! Hyuuga_!?"

"_That's for almost getting killed there, you moron_" He turned around and headed to his side of the road to get to his house. The giant stood there, almost bursting into tears with a bump on his head. He turned around too and with a lifeless expression he started walking in the opposite direction as Hyuuga.

_"Oi... Kiyoshi… Do you have some time off?" _He said from the other side of the street. Kiyoshi turned around and his expression livened up a little as he tilted his brows upward, puzzled by his friend's words.

"_Umm… yeah_" Kiyoshi headed towards Hyuuga, walking in a slow pace, captivated by the moment.

"_We don't have all day Kiyoshi, move it_!"

"_Unh… sure_…" He quickly dashed to Hyuuga and both boys walked together on one end of the road.

The sunlight rays were almost invisible now, night was quickly falling into the boys as they walked the path Hyuuga always took home. It was mainly houses closed up to a single sidewalk but in one of the areas there was a little park with some swings and slides. Hyuuga went through the entrance and looked at Kiyoshi with a serious look, shaking his head to indicate the man to come along. He sat on the swing and looked down, Kiyoshi was standing up in front of him. The giant's silhouette was making a shadow in Hyuuga's direction, the moonlight drew Junpei's attention towards Teppei by making the giant shine in his presence. Kiyoshi, who was blushing in their long silence, awaited Hyuuga's words.

"_I hate-…"_ Hyuuga let out these harsh words and Teppei quickly responded.

"_I know_…" He lowered his head, closing his eyes as he did this. He questioned himself if confessing to Hyuuga was really the right thing to do. He thought he was better off not saying anything, looking at how Hyuuga was now.

"_You don't know_…" His eyes gave out a frustrating look to the giant, who was trying not to look at him while he talked.

"_I hate myself for loving you, Teppei_" He looked to the side and Teppei's eyes opened at the same time. Teppei felt the wind rose his shoulders and play with his hair, he was so nervous at what he just heard that his heart's throbs were hurting his chest.

"_H-Hyuuga_?" He stood there, paralyzed at those appealing words, at least to his ears, the boy had just blurted out.

The team member stood up from the swing and tilted his head outwards, making a huge frown like only he knew how to do.

"_I'm glad you feel the same…"_ He said this and left through the park's entrance. Kiyoshi followed without saying a word, they've always been like this, they didn't need too many words to know what was happening between them. Kiyoshi's feelings were corresponded, although not in the most likeable manner, but the giant clearly knew the man he had fallen for. He was prepared to give it all for his Junpei…

Hyuuga's house was beginning to shape in the distance as the boys got nearer and nearer to the raven-haired boy's home. No words were spoken after that statement Hyuuga made in the park, they only shared a couple of glances, in which both stares paused to look at each other and quickly went separate ways. They finally reach the boy's house and he takes out his keys. Kiyoshi smiled at him, Junpei didn't look back at him.

"_I loved walking with you Hyuuga-kun… Good night… sleep well_" Kiyoshi turned around as he heard Hyuuga open the front door with his keys and was about to go his way when suddenly he feels a pull from his wrist.

"_I asked if you had some free time, didn't you hear me_?" Hyuuga pulled Teppei into his house and quickly shunned the door.

* * *

"_Sit down_" Kiyoshi already knew his way since he occasionally went to Hyuuga's house with the team to bother the short-tempered Captain. He sat down in the floor next to a big drawer in the living room.

"_Do you want something to drink_?" Hyuuga brought a glass of water to his mouth and looked at Teppei.

"_Water would be nice_" The tall man looked at Hyuuga with tender eyes.

"_Here, I drank enough_" Junpei gave his glass of water to his laid down friend, his lip marks still displayed in the glass. Kiyoshi saw them and looked at Hyuuga, while drinking water from the same angle he did earlier. Hyuuga stood there, watching as Teppei slowly gulped down the water he had just given him.

"_Arigatou, Hyuuga-kun_" He stood up from the floor and placed the empty glass on the table, Hyuuga watched his movements carefully while in complete silence. Upon placing the crystal ware in the table Junpei grabs Kiyoshi's hand, standing up from the chair and going up to him. He had a frowned look and a mean expression but a faint blush could be seen despite his cold appearance.

He stood there holding Kiyoshi by the hand and looking at him as if not knowing, or better said, not DARING to make a move. Loud thumps were felt at the dark-haired boy's chest, Kiyoshi looked at Hyuuga in this very moment and could clearly feel and see the boy's failed attempt to kiss him. In response to this, Kiyoshi started getting closer and closer to Hyuuga, their noses had already touched and they both froze there. They were so close to each other they could feel the hot breath coming out of their mouths. Kiyoshi had never kissed a man before and neither did Hyuuga.

"_Close your eyes, Junpei_" He had to whisper this since they were so close together.

"_What about you Teppei?"_ He asked as if Teppei's earlier demand was an unfair one.

"_All right then… I'll close mine_" The moment was turning into quite an awkward scene. Teppei was looking at Hyuuga directly in the eyes, he said he would close his eyes but he couldn't. At that moment Junpei's humid lips folded over the taller boy. They both had their eyes open but both pairs quickly closed after their lips met for the first time. Kiyoshi raised his hands to Hyuuga's cheeks and cupped his hands around them, losing himself in thought… he was kissing the man of his dreams. As for Junpei, he had an overwhelming redness in his face, Kiyoshi's lips were so warm and tender; the boy took a chance and softly bit Teppei's lower lip as if demanding entrance into his warm inside.

Kiyoshi and Hyuuga were lost in moans, their tender kiss had turned into a passionate lover's kiss. Their tongues meeting for the first time, the heart beating out of control and the sensation of having someone else's fluids intertwine with yours were making this little encounter get out of hand.

Without separating from that devious kiss the lovers started taking the initiative for something else…

_"Unh… Hyuuga… Agh…"_ They separated their lips for very brief moments to let out some moans that skyrocketed their sexual desires. Junpei took off Teppei's shirt, watching the hard muscles Teppei trained so hard to get, flex as the boys rammed every wall in Hyuuga's house kissing and groping themselves. Their slippery lips were starting to head to different parts of their body, Teppei was the one to take charge while Hyuuga stood on the wall with warmed cheeks, his eyes were centered on the giant, who in this moment took his glasses out and threw them in a nearby furniture. Hyuuga's eyes started to change, his eyelids were almost covering his eyes but left a little gap in which he could clearly see Teppei's face devouring his neck. Hyuuga felt a shock of pain as the giant was unable to control his urges for the smaller boy and bit him really hard, leaving a small mark.

"_Agh…Kiyoshi_…" At this moment Kiyoshi took his middle and index finger and plunged them into Hyuuga's warm mouth as if to stop Hyuuga from saying anything else. Junpei felt those big fingers running through his mouth, engulfing on every bit of dribble in his mouth. Teppei took his fingers out of Hyuuga's mouth in an aggressive way and brought his face from the boy's neck to the other one's face. He let out a hot breath and stuck his drool-filled fingers into his own mouth, Hyuuga watched him do this and with a heavy moan he said:

"_What are you doing, you pervert..._?" He had a naughty smirk on, what Teppei just did was fucking hot to Hyuuga's desire.

"_I'm getting a taste of you_…"

Hyuuga still had his clothes on, seeing Teppei shirtless only provoked him further. Even though it was their first time doing this and both were a little skeptical on how to do it, no hesitation was seen on the boys. Kiyoshi took Junpei's shirt off and glanced at his Captains body; the man also trained hard and had a beautiful body carved into his smaller composure.

"_Captain… your nipples are hard_" He said this while mischievously lowering his head and taking a quick lick of them.

"_S-Shut up_!" The captain put his hands on Kiyoshi's chin and lifted him up to his face.

"_If we're talking about hard things, we can start by looking at that large bump you have down there, you pervert_" Hyuuga looked at the huge bulge showing through the black pants of Teppei's school uniform.

"_You mean this one_?" He grabbed Hyuuga's waist and pulled it towards his'. The smaller boy felt that hard rock fumble in his pants, playing with every inch of his throbbing boner. The friction it made due to their clothes only made it worse, Teppei grabbed Hyuuga's pants and shook his belt in an aggressive manner.

"_Take it off… now_" Hyuuga looked at the giant in surprise, this side of Teppei was completely unknown to him and he loved it but he wasn't going to let some fool dominate him.

"_What if I don't want to?"_ He snared his eyes into the giant looking at him with a sharp gaze. Teppei slammed his hands in the walls next to Hyuuga, caging him between his large torso and slowly moving his face towards Hyuuga's lips.

"_I'll do as you say then Captain…but don't complain later when I think of other things I can do to you…"_ He smiled gently as he whispered this, Hyuuga felt a chill crawl into his spine and his arouse meter reached its limit.

"_You better hurry then, before I change my mind_" He unfastened the first part of his belt when Teppei suddenly yanked it off and took the boy's pants and underwear down at the same time, he kneeled down and took a first look at his partner's manhood.

"_Fuck_…" It was really rare whenever Teppei used a swear word and Hyuuga was shocked from the giant's actions and could only bite his lips in embarrassment as Teppei watched his member for the first time. They always took bath's together but he could only get a glimpse of Hyuuga's ass, not that that was bad, he had to constantly hide away his boners from the team due to seeing Hyuuga naked in the showers but he never saw him like this. Driven to the wall, his pants and shorts down and his member sticking up brazing Teppei's cheeks. The captain was losing it, his tip was wet with some pre-cum due to their earlier bulge battle.

"_W-what is it Teppei_?" He responded to Teppei's curse word in fear, what if he didn't like it?

"_I love how it looks Jun-chan_" He carefully placed the bulky, veiny dick into his mouth, making sure his teeth didn't hurt it. Hyuuga let out a slow but long lasting moan as his partner took him on a pleasurable trip. He took it all in, slowly going through all of Junpei's shaft until the latter couldn't even see the start of his manhood. Teppei took it off and grabbed it with his hands to take a feel of it. It was full of his own dribble and, with a little effort, he could feel it constantly throb whenever he touched it. He changed his kneeled position and stood up to his man.

"_Is that fast enough for you_?" His lips were filled with dribble, Hyuuga took his hand and rubbed the drool out and took it to his mouth, slowly taking his fingers in while staring at Teppei in vengeance. Teppei changed his expression, he was now feeling what Hyuuga felt when he did this earlier.

"_You're so mean Captain, teasing me like that._" Hyuuga put a hand on the giant's mouth to shut him up and took the tall boy's pants down revealing his member.

"_Why aren't you wearing underwear you pervert_?"

"_I always take it off after a game, feels breezy"_ The man chuckleds while muffled by the smaller boy's hand and looked at him with a loving expression.

Hyuuga took a look at Kiyoshi's large cock, gulping and getting that nervous sweat of watching another person's privates for the first time. He took off his hand from Teppei's mouth.

"_I'm sorry if it's not what you thought_" The giant apologized and Hyuuga quickly leaned and took it in his mouth without thinking it twice. Hyuuga sucked that large and beautifully shaped dick Kiyoshi had with a constant rhythm, Teppei suddenly lost strength and Hyuuga smashed him into the opposite wall.

"_J-Jun-chan… fuck_!" He started squeezing his partner's hair but that only made him go faster.

"_Hyuuga, stop!"_ He was about to make Teppei come and the boy wouldn't listen, Teppei forcibly took the boy's mouth out of his dick and threw the black-haired boy on the floor with a careful but dominant push.

"_If I'm doing this, you're coming with me Captain_" He turned his head to Hyuuga's dick and started jerking it with his mouth. In this change of plans Hyuuga turned his body and started sucking his partner's cock at the same rhythm he was getting sucked. The boys were lost in their desire for each other, each one working so the other one could have their climax.

"_It would be so damn nice if we could do it together Junpei_…" His voice was breaking as he was starting to feel the little electric responses the body gives when about to reach climax. Hyuuga didn't say a word but he kept jerking his partner and he had a horny look in his eyes. He saw how Teppei screamed at his pull and push, Hyuuga felt more pleasure watching Teppei arch himself in desire. It was just his way of getting turned on. Teppei's moans clicked on Hyuuga's head and caused him to ejaculate, in that same moment he felt a stream go into his mouth, completely filling it. Teppei also had driven his mouth as he heard Hyuuga come and they both accelerated their pulls while eating every last bit of semen they brought out and gulping it down. They both looked at each other, lips covered in semen and their tongues swirled together one last time to clean up the last bits.

They laid on the floor, without a breath in their body, looking at each other. Their stares met and again shared a humble kiss. Hyuuga stood up and helped his friend stand up and then took him to his room and pushed him on the bed; he had just noticed they rolled on the floor and did everything on it instead of using his bed. "_What did we just do...?"_ Hyuuga thought to himself. He pushed Teppei, who was almost out of strength, into the bed and laid down next to him.

_"I want you_…" The laid down giant told his friend.

"_You already had me_…" The exhausted boy responds.

"_No, I want you to be with me forever Junpei_…" His voice now becomes a whisper due to his lack of strength and Hyuuga lets out a surprised look. The giant slowly fades his gaze and his eyes become closed.

"_Baka… I couldn't be apart from you even if I tried_." He put his hand in the giant's hair and softly brushed it with his fingers.

"_I love you too_…" He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Kiyoshi had a smile drawn into his face as he slowly faded asleep after hearing those words…


	2. Those Three Words

Pairing: Kiyoshi Teppei/ Hyuuga Junpei

Chapter 2: **Those Three Words**

Kiyoshi was at school taking his first class of the day, his seat was always the one behind Hyuuga (of course…) so he could bother his short-tempered friend as much as he wanted. Hyuuga, who was jotting down the homework for the next day written on the board, tried to ignore the constant bumps on his desk the bigger man was making with his feet.

"_Stop it Kiyoshi_" Vaguely said the boy with the glasses.

"_I can't_…" The giant had a smile on his face; an uncontrollable joy took hold of his body as he was breaking in laughter. At the same time Hyuuga looks at him with a weird expression, questioning himself about the limits of Kiyoshi's weirdness.

"_Tchh… geez… of course you can't, even among idiots you stand out_" Hyuuga was pissed at Kiyoshi's everyday happy-go-lucky attitude.

"_That's mean Hyuuga-kun, but you didn't let me finish... I can't stop thinking about last night…"_ His feet stopped for a moment while he paid attention to Hyuuga's expression. At this moment Izuki and Aida looked to boys' side, completely overhearing Teppei's words. They both looked at themselves in doubt and started laughing to what they just heard.

Hyuuga quickly cut Teppei's words before he said anything else. He was grinding his teeth while holding a smiling-blushing face at Riko and Izuki, who were submerged in confusion. Class ends and the boys go out; Aida follows Hyuuga and grabs him by the shoulder giving a peculiar funny look.

"_Last night huh?"_ She laughed at Hyuuga while teasing the captain some more.

"_What could have possibly happened last night?"_ She had him on the ropes now, she was joking with him but she also wanted to know what happened.

"_Don't be stupid Riko, we were only shooting some hoops_" He was holding his breath while holding a serious look in his eyes so Riko wouldn't notice.

"_Alrighty then, I'll see you both at practice so don't be late!"_ She headed towards Izuki with a smile on her face, as if she knew everything and enjoyed torturing Hyuuga, and they both left.

Kiyoshi took some giant steps towards Hyuuga and stands beside him, putting his elbow on Hyuuga's shoulder.

"_Shooting some hoops eh? Is that what you call it now?_" He chuckled a bit while watching as the people in the hallway were slowly fading away into their respective classrooms. They were both alone in the hallway now…

"_You piss me off in ways I didn't even experience before Kiyoshi Teppei"_ He took Teppei's elbow from his shoulder and pushed tall boy into the wall. Teppei, a little astonished by the push, tripped on his feet and weakly smashed the wall behind him; his height now matched Junpei's.

"_Last night huh…? I wonder…"_ He placed a kiss on the bronze-haired giant leaned on the wall. It was a rough kiss, Hyuuga let out all of his anger on that one embrace and Teppei responded with a soft but hot breath. It was a very brief kiss but it was enough to wake up every sensation on Kiyoshi's body. Their expressions changed completely, Kiyoshi was no longer laughing but instead he had a serious stare, as if that little kiss completely destroyed his inner peace.

"_My, my Kiyoshi what happened to you_?" He said in an angry and stirred manner.

The giant took him by the hand and led him outside, holding that same glare he had on the hall. They were on the school's backyard and Kiyoshi smashed him on a nearby wall, enclosing him with his big arms.

"_What, you want another round? Wasn't last night enough for you_?" Hyuuga was angry but at the same time he wanted Teppei so badly and he kept spouting this nonsense.

"_Stop it Junpei_" The giant was staring directly into Hyuuga's eyes.

"_What do you mean, don't you like me?_" The smaller man frowned in confusion, his anger was about to erupt and cause chaos between them.

"_You're not being yourself, why are you even mad at me_?" Kiyoshi leaned closer to Hyuuga, waiting for a clear response for Junpei's actions.

"_I hate you… don't you get it_?"

"_And I love you, deal with it_" Kiyoshi let his arms down, freeing Hyuuga from his grasp.

They were both staring at each other in complete silence until the black-haired boy finally broke the silence.

"_It's that… you make me so mad sometimes. But… other times I'm glad I met you_" He looks down with a sad expression, acknowledging his weird behavior towards Kiyoshi.

"_My head is still a mess from last night Kiyoshi…"_

"_I don't regret a thing, Hyuuga-kun_" He grinned at the watery eyes Junpei displayed now and softly hugged him.

"_I won't let anything happen to you, you know?"_ (He tightens his hug)

"_I'm sorry…"_ The smaller man looks to the side, as if those were the hardest words to let out.

"_Hyuuga, it's alright_… " Kiyoshi brings his chin to Hyuuga's soft and pointy hair and caresses him.

"_You know, I've been happy all this time Hyuuga. Ever since I met you I wanted to get to know you better. I was scared to death when I confessed to you, but now I'm glad I did it. You, who always cared for me, who always made sure I was okay while trying to hide the fact that you really cared. You and I both know that we cared for each other long before this happened. All of these things made me love you Junpei. I don't mind that you were angry Hyuuga, I'll always be here to cheer you up."_

"_Teppei…"_ Hyuuga was paralyzed from Teppei's very direct expressions.

He weakly pushes Teppei away from their tight hug and slowly brings his lips to Teppei's. A gentle breeze cuddled the boys hiding in the school's backyard while they tenderly kissed. Kiyoshi was smiling, he was feeling again what he most desired, a kiss engulfed with feelings from his man.

Hyuuga 's lips parted from the tall man's and their cheeks nuzzled softly, getting a feel of their smooth faces.

"_I realize it now Teppei, after hearing all that I'm sure of it now_" He tilts his toes to gain a little height and reach the taller boy's ears.

Teppei's gaze widened and his eyes started to water after hearing those three words…

.

.

.

I Found You…


End file.
